


Family Movie Night

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's movie night with the Charmings and the choose Peter Pan. I really need Killian's reaction of seeing our world's version of him and Emma,Henry, Snowing making fun of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Movie Night

Emma was cuddled into Killian’s arms. It had been a long day, and as per their typical Saturday night tradition, it was Disney movie night. It started a few weeks back when Emma and Henry were having a conversation about the animated versions of the people in Storybrooke, and it had immediately gotten a lot of questions from her parents and boyfriend.

When the two of them realised that none of them had ever seen a Disney movie, Emma had immediately gone on her laptop and found a copy of _Snow White_ on Netflix. They had sat down on the couch in a similar manner to how they were now, and begun to watch the film. David had been offended by his lack of characterization, while Snow had found the movie funny due to the vast amount of wrong details.

“What movie are we watching tonight?” her dad asked as he handed them a bowl of popcorn, while keeping one for himself and his wife. Neal was down for the night, and Henry was seated right between his grandmother and Emma.

“Peter Pan,” Henry said as he shot Killian a mischievous smile. Killian didn’t seem to get what Henry was amused at, but he had chosen not to question it.

Henry had pulled her aside and asked her if they could watch the film tonight. While Henry was still apprehensive about his time in Neverland, he had thought it would make for an amusing night.

The film had started, and Killian began making several remarks about Peter and how the villain was obviously tricking the children to lead them to their dooms. When she had pointed out that Peter was the good guy, he seemed severely upset, so she soothed him with a kiss.

As the view of the Jolly Roger came onto sight, she held her breath. It was only a few seconds before-

“Swan, what is that monstrosity?” Killian bellowed as he used his hook to point at the cartoonish villain on the screen.

“Captain Hook,” Emma said with a laugh.

“I demand to know who created this film. I want to go correct their foolishness,” Killian said, outraged.

“I think he looks just like you,” her father piped up.

“Of course he doesn’t!” Killian argued. “He’s, he’s, foolish! He looks like an imbecile!”

“So just like you?” Snow asked, innocently.

“And to imagine; me scared of the Crocodile! The nerve of this film; to portray me as a coward! How could anyone be scared of that imp?” Killian said furiously.

Henry laughed, “Well it’s okay to be scared, Killian,” he teased. “It happens to the best of us. But the first step is admitting you have a problem. Only then can you get over your fears.”

“Is this what you thought of me?” Killian turned to her and asked. “When we first met, you were shocked to find out I was Hook. And then when we were in Neverland, you said that there was a version of me that you knew from a movie in your land. Was this atrocious film what you were talking about?”

“Yes,” Emma admitted softly. “But to be fair, it’s because this version is what I grew up with. It’s not the original version of the tale, but in that you’re said to be quite handsome.”

His lips turned up slightly at that, “Oh? And just how handsome am I in that?”

She shrugged, “Never read it, so I wouldn’t know.” He began to pout, so she pressed her lips against his, “I don’t think it could ever compare to the real one though. I quite like how you look.”

She heard gagging noises from her son, but she ignored them as Killian grabbed her and brought her in for a kiss.

“No kissing!” her father said. “Just because the two of you are together doesn’t mean that I want to see you two kissing!” She heard her father let out a small cry of pain as her mother elbowed him in the side.

She pulled away slightly, but rested her head back in her pirate’s chest. She could see him smiling, clearly pleased that she thought he was good looking. The rest of the movie was filled with constant comments from him, but he began to take the movie with good nature, and even laughed in a few places. Emma smiled, maybe the movies were very inaccurate, but they did bring her family together and that was what mattered.

 


End file.
